U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,452 teaches a case of the kind defined in the preamble of the main claim. This known case includes a product-carrying tray or slide that can be inserted into a sleeve or pocket section. The extent to which the slide can be withdrawn from the sleeve is restricted by mutually coacting stop members on the slide and the sleeve. Both the construction and the use of this known case have disadvantages. In order to enable a package assembly to be mass-produced at favourable costs, it is necessary to be able to produce the component parts of the assembly in an automatic machine as far as possible. The known assembly has a complex construction and the production costs of each assembly are apparently very high. Certain drawbacks are also revealed when using the known disc assembly. Normal handling of a package assembly of this kind involves the user gripping the assembly between the thumb and index finger of one hand while pressing towards respective opposing side edges of the assembly and holding the assembly firmly while withdrawing the slide from the sleeve with the other hand. The grip between thumb and index finger causes the sleeve to flex outwards towards the surface that faces towards the viewer, thereby causing side flaps on the slide to slip over and past the stop members on the sleeve, such as to allow the slide to be withrawn beyond its intended limit. If the disc assembly is held in a position other than flat, there is also the danger that the product will fall out of the sleeve/slide and be damaged in the process. The slide of the known package assembly can only accommodate one product, and hence that part of the assembly sleeve that functions as a lid is configured as a pocket in which printed information can be stored, for instance.
The sleeve is provided with a cover flap which is folded into abutment with another sleeve surface. Because of the inherent resiliency of the material used, the cover flap tends to spring out and therewith make it difficult to store the package assembly, unless the cover flap is secured to another sleeve surface in some way or another.